poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fresh Pretty Cure Girls
Fresh Pretty Cure is a Pretty Cure Team. The members are Love Momozono/Cure Peach, Miki Aono/Cure Berry, Inori Yamabuki/Cure Pine, and Setsuna Higashi/Cure Passion. Personalities Love is a hyperactive, sympathetic and emotional girl who tries her best at matchmaking but often fails. Her feelings for others overflows to the point that she may feel more pain or sorrow than they do. She adores dancing and is a big fan of the dancing unit "Trinity". She also dislikes studying and sports, except for dancing. Despite caring for people around her and being very passionate, Love has a very short temper and is easily hurt or angered. Miki is kind like Love, and has a sense of humor. She is seen to be charming, mature, and beautiful by others due to her calm and elegant nature. Since little she dreamed of being a supermodel, and is very social - to the point that she wasn't sure how to approach Setsuna's lack of social skills. She is normally calm and caring, but she is shown to have a short patience when dealing with new things. Inori is calm and gentle, with a quiet personality that stands out from the passionate Love, and social Miki. She is smart but can lack common sense some of the time and just goes with the flow in times of doubt. However, she is also quick-witted and nimble when focused. She is shy and very protective of those she cares for, and is also kind and would rather avoid disputes at all costs. She loves animals. Deep down, Inori suffers from low self-esteem. While aware of her desire to improve, she is also reserved to the point of feeling embarrassed or worried over how she may look in front of others. Setsuna starts out as a cold and isolated girl, loyal only to Moebius and acts sly. When she, as Setsuna, meets Love, Love's nature and the "happiness" shown to her at first was seen as nothing, but over time she slowly began to open to the girls and eventually her heart, cracking piece by piece to them but was too stubborn to realize it. She refused to admit that she had a weakness and would throw a small fit before storming off when annoyed. After switching sides, she seems to have lost most of her stubborn mind, and is typically sweet, reserved, and patient. It is suspected that this is out of guilt over her past sins and honest naivety. With the girls help she is able to get over this while remaining sweet and kind to them. She also retained her wise nature and put this to good use during fights. They Will Be Joining The Weekenders and the Gang in Weekenders Adventures of Once Upon a Forest, along with It's Bonus Cartoon Before The Main Movie, The Weekenders and Woody Woodpecker in Pantry Panic, and Also they Will Team Up With Mrs Brisby and Her Family in "Mrs Brisby and The Fresh Pretty Cure Girls Adventures of Dumbo (1941)" and They will also Team Up With Woody Woodpecker Starting in Woody Woodpecker Discovers The Secret of NIMH. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Japanese-Accented characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure/Glitter Force Category:Anime characters Category:Anime